Not Sure Where I Am
Not Sure Where I Am is the commercial while the gecko is sitting alone in the stairs, watching the cars whizzle by, where it's the perfect example because the gecko doesn't know where I am. A man walks by, and the gecko says hello to the man. Original airing Commercial First Aired: September 12, 2006 Commercial Last Aired: June 20, 2008 Alternate airing (New Jersey) Commercial first aired: October 3, 2006 Commercial last aired: June 6, 2008 Original Transcript (Scene: Street - The gecko is sitting alone on the stairs.) GECKO: Yeah well, there is some monumental news: GEICO's just announced new lower rates. Needless to say, it's all anyone can think about... even me. Like I'll be doing laundry, building shelves, watching TV or whatever. Start thinking about the fact that GEICO's lowered their rates. Next thing you know I'm like standing in the middle of the street, cars whizzing by. I absolutely no idea when I got there. (stops silently, but nothing happened) Hold up, this is the perfect example. I don't know where I am. Where am I? (A man walks by.) How you doing, alright? (Cut to: GEICO logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. New Jersey Transcript (Scene: Street - The gecko is sitting on the stairs) GECKO: '''Yeah well, there is some monumental news: GEICO's just announced new lower rates. Needless to say, it's all anyone can think about... even me. Like I'll be doing laundry, building shelves, watching TV or whatever. Start thinking about the fact that GEICO's lowered their rates. Next thing you know I'm like standing in the middle of the street, cars whizzing by. I absolutely no idea when I got there. (stops silently, but nothing happened) Hold up, this is the perfect example. I don't know where I am. Where am I? (A man walks by) How you doing, alright? (Cut to: GEICO logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Text: New lower rates in New Jersey) '''GECKO: '''Check out GEICO's new lower rates in New Jersey. Edited Transcript (Scene: Street - A Real Gecko is sitting on the stairs) '''Thomas Lau: Yeah well, there is some monumental news: GEICO's just announced marijuana. Needless to say, it's all anyone can think about... satisfy each other orly. Like I'll be doing butt sex, condoms, shut your fucking mouth or whatever. Start thinking about the fact that GEICO's having sex. Next thing you know I'm like standing in the middle of the strip club, ladies in the house. I absolutely no idea when I got there. (stops silently, but nothing happened) Hold up, this is the perfect example. I don't know where I am. Where am I? (A man walks by.) How you doing, alright? (Cut to: GEICO logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Text: New lower rates in New Jersey) VO: Check out GEICO's new fucking lower rates to the Mother Fucker's Strip Club. Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials with Bad Words